Coccidiosis caused by the protozoon of Eimeria spp is a significant animal epidemic disease which seriously harms the breeding production, wherein only chicken coccidiosis causes a loss of nearly 4 billion dollars in one year all over the world; the annual financial loss in breeding industry caused by the coccidiosis in China is up to nearly ten billion RMB. Apart from the chicken coccidiosis which exists for long and is widely known by people, in recent years, the morbidities of the swine coccidiosis, cow coccidiosis and the like are increasing year by year, and the swine coccidiosis has become a main disease cause of diarrhea and a death cause of piglets in lactation and weaning periods. Eimeria tenella is a direct life-cycle parasitic protozoon, which is difficult to kill due to its biological features. As long as there are intensive cultivations of pigs, chickens and so on, the infection of coccidium and the epidemic of coccidiosis cannot be avoided. Currently, the control on animal coccidiosis mainly depends on anticoccidial drugs, but the wide and long-time use of the anticoccidial drugs has resulted in universal generation of coccidium drug resistance, and particularly for chicken coccidium, the coccidium drug resistance in recent China's chicken industry has reached a very serious condition that almost no drug is effective. Therefore, the anticoccidial drugs are indispensable for controlling the animal coccidiosis forever, and new anticoccidial drugs are urgently needed in actual production.